Monday
by TheImperfectedOne
Summary: Bella hates Mondays for various reasons, namely that she gets laughed at, but then she meets Edward and her day starts to look up! Pure Fluff, AH R&R please!


**One-shot- based on how my parents met. ALL HUMAN Bella and Edward meet when Alice gets sick of Edward, R&R but no flames!! I am begging! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, can't put it any plainer than that. Stephanie Meyer owns all**

Mondays

Bella POV

I officially hate Mondays. I mean, I have always disliked Mondays but after today I have made it official.

I think Mondays have something against me. It's almost as if I have done something to personally upset Monday.

* * *

So far today everything I have done or even touched had broken, started a fire or exploded. During breakfast the toaster decided to not let the toast up and therefore caused a small but smelly fire in which the fire brigade was alerted by a worried neighbour. In walking to work I became acquainted with the pavement many times over and at work the phone rang until it exploded. Literally, the phone exploded on my desk. I never thought being a publisher would be so dangerous. The phone exploding also meant another visit from the fire brigade who found the whole situation hilarious.

* * *

After lunch (in which I managed to melt the electric jug trying to make tea) the day was not as exciting. Sure it was bad but more boring. I was really looking forward to my cup of hot chocolate at my favourite dinner. It is somewhat of a tradition that as soon as I get off from work I walk down to a local place called _La Bella Italia_ and have a nice hot chocolate and read one of my favourite books. I had _Wuthering Heights_ in my bag ready to go as soon as I was finished at work.

* * *

By the time I finally walked through _La Bella Italia_'s doors it was nine o'clock at night. Late, even by my standards. I quickly walked over to my booth by the window. As I walked past the bar I noticed a young couple bickering. The woman with black hair behind the bar was trying to convince the man with bronze sitting to move or something. I smiled as I stopped by the bar to order. The woman looked me up and down and smiled back, the man however was entirely focused on their argument and hardly nodded his head in my direction. After I placed my order I continued on my way to my booth. After I had settled quickly I began rummaging around in my bag looking for my book, while I was looking my order was dropped off by the black haired woman who nodded, then rolled her eyes at me and yelled at the man still at the bar. Not to long later, after I had just taken a sip of my hot chocolate when I was interrupted. It was the woman again but this time she was dragging the man behind her. I hadn't noticed over at the bar but them man was breathtaking even when looked sulky as he did now. His glittering green eyes danced when with an unrecognisable emotion when they met my flat brown ones. I blushed and forced myself to smile at both of them, waiting for someone to speak. When nobody did I decided to.

"Hi" I prompted.

"Hi" The woman replied with a tired smile. "I'm Alice and this is Edward."

Edward half smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Um, I'm Bella. Can I help you?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from Edward.

"Yeah, my brother here is annoying the hell out of me. My shift ends in an hour, do you think you can keep him occupied until then?" she asked in a weary voice.

"Uh, sure, I guess. That's if Edward wants to though" I amended quickly, warmth flooding my cheeks.

Edward just shrugged and slid into the other side of the booth.

"You do realise, the way you are talking about me makes me sound like a three year old instead of a 23 year old." He said lightly, still looking at me.

Alice just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"See you in an hour." Edward said, clearly dismissing her.

Alice smirked and walked off to take on elderly mans order. I carefully returned my bookmark to the page and closed the book with a dull thud, keeping my eyes away from the figure across from me. When I did look up he was studying the cover of my book, his emerald eyes curious when they looked up to meet mine.

"A fan of the classics?" he asked surprise clear in his voice,

"Yeah." I replied quietly, blushing scarlet.

"Hmm. You don't seem the type." He commented.

"Oh? What type do I seem?" I was genuinely curious to what his answer would be.

"Uh, I don't really know. Something more modern for certain." His voice trailed off as he studied me. "Edward Cullen." He said suddenly. "I'm Edward Cullen. We haven't been properly introduced." He explained holding out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I said shaking it.

Edward smiled wider and held onto my hand. "Bella Swan. As in Bella Swan from Swan publications?"

I nodded wondering how he knew this. Swan publications wasn't small but it wasn't exactly big either.

"I send some of my work to you." He continued.

I frowned and tilted my head in a silent question.

"I'm a writer" he clarified, smiling again.

His smile was contagious and I found myself smiling back before blushing and carefully taking a sip of my still hot chocolate.

* * *

Edward and I chatted long past our given hour. He wasn't just gorgeous; he was funny smart and kind. In other words, way, way out of my league. After about 3 hours of waiting and drinking Edward decided that he should go look for Alice in the kitchen. As we were both exiting the booth Alice appeared by Edwards's side looking tired but happy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I would have 2 hours of overtime tonight I hope we haven't taken up too much of your time." Alice said with a yawn.

"Hey, it's alright. I would have stayed up that late anyway, reading." I laughed

Edward smiled at Alice. "You look tired.' He said, pointing out the obvious.

Alice just roller her eyes and yawned. "Let's go home, I need to sleep." She complained.

"Okay Shorty. The car is only a few blocks away. Do you think you can manage that, or do you want me to carry you?" He teased.

"I'd better go its really late." I said as we began to walk towards the exit. "It was lovely meeting you." I said as I reached the door and pushed it open.

The cold air bit at my cheeks, turning them pinker if possible. I waved slightly at Alice and Edward and started walking towards my apartment. I had only gone a few blocks when I heard someone call my name.

"Bella! Wait!" Edward called, running to catch up to me.

I slowed down and waited for him.

"Wait, I never got you number!" He puffed.

I stared at him for a minute before rummaging through my bag to find my mobile. I can never remember any number, not even my home phone, so I have to put them all in my contacts. As I was scrolling o noticed Edward already had his phone out. I read out the numbers to him and watched as he punched them in carefully.

"Thanks, I'll call you with my number tomorrow, oh wait, today, ok? I would tell you now but a certain sister of mine doesn't like to be kept waiting." He said quickly. "Bye Bella, talk to you later." He called over his shoulder as he jogged back down the street.

I turned around smiling and began walking again. A gorgeous boy asked for my phone number. Me, Bland Bella! I officially love Mondays!

**Authors note: Hey, I know I should be working on Twilight of my Life but I have run out of ideas so I just decided to write something different!! By the way, I think I might get a beta so if you are interested please contact me. Damn, my internet time is up, luv ya! **


End file.
